The Gateway
by Rachel Williams
Summary: Maleficent senses her realm may be in danger, but this is something she has never encountered before. Not from the humans or creatures, but something else. A doorway may be opening and who knows what is coming in.
1. Chapter 1

**When I was a bird,** I didn't have to concern myself with much. It's not easy being human, you know... Maleficent's human-creature thing. You have to be fancy and use your **_hands_** when you eat, rather than your talons and beak- I mean 'mouth'…and you have to **_walk_** **_everywhere_**!-which by the way can be a little boring at times; the claws are not sharp at all! That applies to my hands as well. Well of course, at the same time it can also be a bit exciting…the whole 'actually having a voice' thing…

I pause for a moment in the middle of walking with her out of the trees to a pond. I really could use an evening flight right about now. She kneels and gently cups water into her hands, then raises her head slightly to stare ahead. I'm curious about her actions but don't react. Momentarily, I say, "Mistress, I have a request…" She allows the water to drip until there's nothing left. Flicking the rest off her hands, she stands and faces me, "Report; tell me what is new at the cabin."_ Oh…well so much for my question…_

"Ahem… Princess Aurora's 15th birthday is in three days. They are preparing-"  
"Why must she age so slowly?"  
"So slowly…mistress?"  
She turns away with her staff and says, "15 years. One more year! Hm… I wonder what the little beasty is doing right now." Is this a bad night for her? I didn't say anything to upset her earlier…did I? I don't recall doing that.

I follow her to the edge of the hill not far from the Flower Pixies' cabin where she sits down with a soft sigh. Something odd is happening here. I lean against a tree and fold my arms. She's not even looking for the Princess. Or the Pixies.  
"If you don't mind me asking–what has made you so antsy tonight?" I say.  
"I found something that I have never seen before."  
"…And that is?"  
She raises a hand, stopping me, "Until I understand it myself, I will say no more on the subject."  
"You are a fairy and were born in these magical parts; there is something here you don't understand? You know so much more than anyone else." I scoff. She shakes her head, "This is new. This is otherworldly."  
I lose my smile.

"Are we in danger?" I ask.  
She quickly looks at me, "NO!"  
I take a step back in surprise. She whips her hand at me, "Into a bird! Leave me!" I'm transformed into a raven and immediately caw at her. "Shoo!" she waves at me. I start flapping my wings in a hurry and fly away before anything else happens–not that I'm afraid of her or anything… It's hard to tolerate her when she's in a mood like this.

I fly over the trees, searching for a good place to rest. The waterfall with glowing plants around it looks nice… I think I'll go there. So I do.  
As I land on a rock by the water, I see one of the short stocky creatures Maleficent says is a Waller Bog walking around as if something is troubling it. Waller bogs are never down about anything–except when Maleficent is having a bad day–so I've noticed. After a few minutes, I realize it must have lost someone…or something. It's making strange whimpering noises to itself. I look around for a blue lady pixie, hoping she can explain what's wrong; only the blue ladies can understand caws. I don't see any of them and I don't know where they retire for the night. I wish I could ask that Waller bog and possibly help solve its problem. Hate to see it suffer like this…

I flap my wings and take to the sky once again to find a comfortable nearby tree to sleep in. Maleficent will be expecting me in the morning, I know. But with her so tense, and that Waller Bog walking around like that, I'm sure I won't get very much rest tonight. I have to admit everyone here has grown on me quite a bit over the years. Hang in there, friend…

* * *

**Author's note:  
**  
Hello everyone... How are you? This is my first fan-fiction... I usually write my own short stories about different things. Haha :)  
You can find me on facebook: ** pages/Rachel-Williams/1553090734954513**

When you find me, you will also see I've written a novel called 'Unnatural'. :)

_**Get it on Amazon books!**_**_ \- _Unnatural-Rachel-Williams-ebook/dp/B00V2IC886**

**A little something about the book;** Unnatural came to me in my dreams. These dreams happened over a period of several months and  
I just NEEDED to write them all down, making it a novel. It felt like the characters in this book were **_begging_ **me to write about them, and I  
was very passionate about all their different stories to the point...I did it! :D Check it out! I'm sure you would LOVE it! :)

**I hope you like the beginning of this story! Please leave a review and let me know your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I see you loved the first chapter! That's awesome! Thank you... :)  
I'll tell you, in this chapter something very surprising happens. It might make you laugh! I won't spoil it and explain what it is though. Sorry! Haha  
And I have to admit, it made me grin a few times when I wrote it!

Anyways! Read on, enjoy, and don't forget to** review**! ;)

* * *

**Sounds of someone rustling through bushes,** making distressed grunts and small whines wake me from my dreamless sleep. I stretch my wings, glancing down. Is that…the same Waller Bog? I quickly look closer. At the same moment, I see a blue lady pixie rush up behind it and say, "Oh dear, please don't worry! I will find your baby-!" The Waller Bog shakes its hands and head at her frantically. That confuses her some, but she listens to what it says. I wish I could understand that language! I piece it together the best I can, but still cannot fully grasp what is happening here.

I fly down from the tree and join them. The Waller Bog covers its face as it begins to cry. The blue lady frowns sadly and looks at me.  
"What's going on?" I ask her. She looks past the Waller Bog, slumping her shoulders, "There must be an invisible force floating about these moors; her baby son vanished in thin air right before her eyes! As she was explaining this to me, she also saw something odd over there…" she points over to a tree behind me, "It's a dragon…a baby dragon–that talks! It won't come down! …And it's very angry. We don't know where it came from." I clam up and shuffle my wings.

"A talking dragon?" I say with a hint of disbelief. Is that possible here in Maleficent's moors?  
She nods, "Yes, a talking dragon."  
I look at the Waller Bog again in thought, then I return to the Blue Lady, "Maybe we could speak with the dragon; maybe it has the answers we seek." Her little mouth forms into an 'o' and she doesn't seem too keen on the idea. I wave my wing toward the area she said the dragon is, "I have a pretty good feeling it would. Come on, what is there to fear?" She fiddles with her thumbs and then takes in a deep breath. Letting out a hesitant sigh, she nods again. "Well, alright… I'll show you the way then." She looks at the Waller Bog, "Stay right here dear, I'll be back soon!" she takes off, waving me along. I bow my head to the poor mother and then follow behind.

As we pass the many large flowers by the water, she says, "Ohh… Oh! Maleficent must know immediately!"  
"Wait until we speak with the dragon." I tell her.  
We arrive at the tree and she nervously points up at the branches. "Up…there."  
"SsssSS! Go AWAY!" We hear. It sure doesn't sound like a baby! I caw in surprise.  
"Mr. Dragon, please! We have questions!" she cries. The dragon growls a low guttural noise; "Not any more than I do. Unless you intend to help me, this is my last warning to you; leave me be!"  
"We could help!" she says. The branches move a little and I see a small black dragon peering down at us. "You and a _**bird**_? How much worse can this day get?!" She puts her hands together over her mouth in wait. He huffs, annoyed.

Before we know it, he jumps down, viciously bares his teeth and shakes his head as he snarls at us. I notice how sharp they are. My goodness! That's even _**more**_ unsettling! "Listen here little lady, I don't belong here... Especially in this FORM!" he hisses. Then he looks at me for a moment. I really don't like how he's doing that. "You…?" he says in a questioning tone, "Ahh, I remember _**you**_. I saw you last night…hiding away in that tree! You must know the way back; you are a witness!" My eyes grow, "What did you say?" The Blue Lady gasps, looking to me. I step back. "I'm just as confused as you two are-! Hold on, you can understand me, Dragon?"  
"Dragon?! Yes I can understand you. This is nonsense! I must find my way back. This is not supposed to happen! This is NOT part of the prophecy!" _Prophecy…? What prophecy? _Despite my thoughts, I quickly shake my head and say, "Slow down, please. What do you mean you don't belong here and this isn't supposed to happen?"  
"You fool, I don't belong in this realm! I must return to Underland!"

"SILENCE!" We hear behind us and the Blue Lady gasps "Maleficent!" When did she get here?

With wide eyes now fixing on the Dark Mistress as she slowly approaches, the Blue Lady and I almost want to lower our heads. Her attention is set on the dragon who only glares at her.

"You are in my realm, creature of Underland… If you do not like to be referred to as a dragon, what do you call yourself?" she asks. He lifts his head slightly, growing curious about her appearance–I think.

"_**Your**_ realm… Are you a queen?" he asks.  
She bows her head once and slowly. "I am the Queen of these moors."  
"Ohh… your_** highness**_…" he says.  
"My question?"  
"Your question? You have no power over me! I am the Great Jabberwocky of Underland!"  
Her eyebrows suddenly rise. "The _**Great**_ Jabberwocky?" she looks at me, then back to him, "A creature your size with the title of 'The Great Jabberwocky'? My, my…Underland must have quite small people!"  
He growls, "Why you… I am actually much larger."  
She hums and puts a finger over her lips, thoughtful again. "I see…" she says, "Then, if you are not of this realm and this is not your actual size…how did you get here?"  
"Maleficent! He appeared when one of the Waller Bog's babies went missing!" The Blue Lady quickly says. Maleficent glances out of the corner of her eye at her in interest. The Jabberwocky blurts out something else to them but I don't pay attention; now I'm _**really**_ starting to put everything together. The Waller Bog's son wandered into this 'invisible force'–a portal–and in exchange the 'The Great Jabberwocky' replaced him in the process! Who opened it? How did this happen?

"So I was correct… One must go through this otherworldly gateway to find the reason of its existence, bring back the Waller Bog's son, and you, Great Jabberwocky can return from whence you came...if you do one small task for me."  
"I volunteer!" The Blue lady pipes up.  
"I don't serve you!" The Jabberwocky seethes.  
"Then you will not return to your realm." Maleficent simply says. His eyes light with fire.  
"I volunteer!" The Blue Lady repeats.  
"No…you are too small and fragile." Maleficent tells her with a shake of the head. She looks to me and points, "You will go." I stop breathing. Me?! Me. She wants _**me**_ to go? I caw to the Blue Lady, "How will I find the portal?" She holds her arms and puffs out an unsure '**_well_**…' _Oh no, this isn't good!  
_"Finding the portal shouldn't be too difficult." Maleficent says with a slow smile.

* * *

**Author's note:****  
**  
Remember to look for me on facebook! ** pages/Rachel-Williams/1553090734954513**

And look for **my book** **on** **Amazon**! It's really **_GREAT__!  
_**Check it out:** Unnatural-Rachel-Williams-ebook/dp/B00V2IC886**

**A little something about the book;** Unnatural came to me in my dreams. These dreams happened over a period of several months and  
I just NEEDED to write them all down, making it a novel. It felt like the characters in this book were **_begging_ **me to write about them, and I  
was very passionate about all their different stories to the point...I did it! :D Check it out! I'm sure you would LOVE it! :)

**Thanks guys and gals! ;) :)  
**


End file.
